Inbetween the Lines
by TaichiKoi
Summary: [AU Post-war] (eventual Zuko/Katara/Jet) A familiar face reappears after years and shakes up their relationship like they would not believe.
1. Chapter 1

_Inbetween the Lines_

Rating: M (for language)

Summary: A familiar face reappears after years and shakes up their relationship like they would not believe. Post-war. Obvious AU.

.

.

 _I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood_

.

.

Zuko was going over a scroll pertaining to the capitol's economy, but it was soon forgotten in favor of looking across his expansive desk to his good friend (and recent lover), thinking he misheard what she said.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?" he asked.

"I said, I saw Jet."

"When? Better yet, _how_?"

Katara shrugged. "Around a week ago, I think. I was in this small village a few miles from Omashu-"

"For the outbreak that's been going on there, right?" Zuko interjected.

Katara gave a nod. "Yeah. I was able to cure all the people, once I actually sat down and figured out the cause of the matter."

Zuko leaned back in his chair. "Which was?"

"Apparently the neighboring village sent them tainted firewood for the season, unbeknownst to all, so when they started to burn the wood it would emit a very toxic, but unnoticeable fumes into the air, which caused respiratory problems, fevers and the like. I consulted with the local arborist there and together we figured out the root of the problem."

Zuko gave her a bemused look at the last part of her sentence, the pun not lost on him.

"So how did Jet enter the picture? Was he the arborist?"

Katara laughed. "No. It was after all that when I was out buying something to eat before turning in for the evening when I ran into him. He was…"

Zuko arched a brow. "He was what?"

"Alive," Katara answered honestly. "I couldn't believe it. I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but there he was," Katara trailed off, a far off look in her eyes. "He was older, of course, but he looked the same; same signature lop-sided grin, grass straw in his mouth, same stance. It was unreal. He told me that Smellerbee and Longshot were able to get him out of there, just barely and they were able to find a healer in the nick of time."

Zuko glanced at one of Katara's hand that tugged the end of her hair. A nervous habit she had for years and he briefly wondered if she was omitting something from her retelling.

"What happened after that?" Zuko prompted.

Katara bit her lip, another nervous tick, to which Zuko raised his brow again. Now he was really intrigued.

"We hugged, I was crying and telling him I thought I failed him and he assured me that wasn't true," Katara began, letting her hair go. "After that we went to a local tavern, had some drinks and spent most of the evening catching up."

Zuko watched her as she talked, taking note of her eyes never staying on his face for long, though she did stop with the hair pulling and the lip biting.

The lack of eye contact had him asking, "Did anything else happen?"

Katara looked at him fleetingly before tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Well… After that, he walked me back to the inn I was staying for the night and gave me a kiss on the cheek," she looked at him. "But that was all, I swear."

Zuko was quiet for a moment before saying, "Katara, did you think I would fly into a jealous rampage? I'm not sixteen anymore," he remarked with a light chuckle.

"Well… You might when you hear the last bit," she replied hesitantly. "Right before we parted ways, he wanted to keep in touch so I let him know I spend most of my time here."

"Did you say with whom?" Zuko questioned, a bit of an edge in his voice.

Katara shook her head. "But only because we've never established what we're doing. At the same time, it's not like I want to be with him anyway."

"Are you sure about that?"

They fell silent for some time, both thinking back years ago to the night of the play and the talk they shared later in the evening when everyone else was in bed. They had sat on the beach for some time, neither offering up anything to say. After a while though, Katara had started speaking, as if recalling a memory.

"Ya know, one of my regrets back in Ba Sing Se was not staying in Lake Laogai with Jet," she had said, staring out at the dark ocean, the half-moon reflecting prettily on its surface. "I feel like if I had stayed, I could have saved his life. I mean, I had the spirit water with me, I just didn't think about it then. So foolish."

Zuko had looked at her, and then at the slow rippling water. "No, it's not foolish. If you had used it, what would that had meant for Aang? Like my uncle told me countless times, everything happens for a reason."

"I know," she reluctantly reasoned. "And then I realized that if I used it on you, what would have changed? Would you had still joined forces with Azula? I think that if you did, the betrayal would have cut a lot deeper," Katara finished with a sigh.

Zuko knew that their newfound friendship was fragile, so he treaded lightly when he told her, "I honestly don't know. Azula had offered practically everything up on a silver platter, but I feel like if you had healed me, I would have been more conflicted than ever."

Katara took that into consideration, digging her right hand into the sand, scooping some up before letting it filter through her fingers.

"That's how Jet was, at least toward the end," she had started, bringing the conversation back full circle. "He was always at war with himself. A lot like you, now that I think about it." She glanced his way. "Ya know what's also interesting? You both saved me."

Zuko had given her a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"He intervened when we accidently came across a Fire Nation camp. A soldier was sneaking up on me and almost had me if it weren't for Jet stepping in, which caused me to crush on him so hard," she told him with a slight smile. "And you saved me from the pirates. Well, kind of anyway. Funny, you both saved me just to use me later on." Her smile fell off then.

There was also no hint of a smile on her face now as she looked at Zuko across his desk. He did not look amused in the slightest and wore a tense, frowning expression. Katara could not blame him, not really. What transpired after that was bittersweet. He said he was sorry and she, at the time, said jokingly that it was not like he could kiss it to make it better. However, he told her he would if she thought it would help. After a pause, she let him.

It was the only kiss they shared because afterward they retreated to their respective rooms for the night and the following morning was the comet. Aang had gone missing, they had quite an adventure trying to locate him and before they knew it, they were all facing the fight of their lives. There was simply no time to dwell on it and when they were victorious, they both found themselves gravitating back to the familiar. It was not until three years later that both their previous relationships grew stagnant and eventually fell away to the way side. Katara was in the Fire Nation as a newly appointed Ambassador for her tribe when Zuko told her the news.

Smiling with no real mirth, she informed him that Aang broke up with her barely a few days prior. Zuko shook his head back then and bluntly ask her if she wanted to drink, which she readily agreed to and so that night in his study they shared a couple of bottles of fire whiskey, old memories, the liquid courage helping them both to admit the buried feelings of attraction; after which they had a heated sex session on his desk, ink wells and scrolls thrown to the floor in their haste.

Thus began their kind of, sort of relationship.

They never labeled it anything more than a _thing_ they shared whenever they saw one another. No one knew about it, they were just having fun after all, but it did not stop Katara for feeling guilty of her time with Jet.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, Katara. There's no reason to feel bad about it. You two share a history, I get that," Zuko cut in. "Who am I to step in the way of that?"

"There's nothing to step into, though," she stated. "I like what we have, Zuko."

"And what do we have, truly?" he could not help but asking. "Don't get me wrong, I like our time together too, but-"

"But nothing. I want to continue this with you," Katara proclaimed. "Whatever _this_ is, I want to see it through."

Zuko was about to make a retort when there was a knock on the door. He told the person to come in and an advisor stepped in.

"Sorry to interrupt, sire, but there is a young man here that requests your audience."

Katara and Zuko shared a look.

"It couldn't be…" she said in disbelief.

Zuko looked at his advisor. "Did he give a name?"

"Yes, my lord. He said his name was Jet."

Katara gulped.

Zuko's eyes widen just a notch.

"Let him in."

She gasped.

The advisor followed his order and a moment later, Jet made his appearance.

"Well, well. This week has just been one surprise after another," he stated with a grin.

.

.

A former Freedom Fighter, a Fire Lord and a Master waterbender, were all seated on pillows around a modest sized circular table in the middle on the palace lounge that was connected to the study. It was all very surreal to Katara, being in the room with two men that meant different things to her at different times in her life.

Despite Jet's opening line, he became quiet when Zuko escorted them to the lounge, the doors shutting firmly behind them, only a pair of guards posted at the entrance. In all regards, they were alone.

Katara looked between the two, their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills. She worried her bottom lip. If they were already arguing with just looks, she could only imagine what the words would be.

"So…" she began which made the guys break their eye dual to glance her way. "That's all I got," she admitted a little embarrassed.

Jet leaned back on his hands. "Great conversation starter, Katara," he quipped jocularly. His eyes darted over to Zuko. "Of course I heard many things over the years, but to think my old traveling buddy turned tea server turned Fire Nation prince became the Fire Lord." Jet gave a laugh, shaking his head. "At first I was enraged because I knew it, I fucking knew that you were Fire Nation, yet no one believed me. Got my mind turned to mush over it, turned on you again," Jet looked at Katara apologetically. "And then that Long Feng bastard tried to kill me…"

Zuko kept his face neutral but Katara knew he was listening to every word, measuring him up through his tale and his body language. Jet continued.

"But thankfully my friends were able to get me to a healer just in time because it was really touch and go for a while. Then I learned we lost Ba Sing Se when I gained consciousness just before passing out again. When I awoke again, we won the war after all." Jet looked out the window, past the flowing curtains, a few yards away from them, watching a few clouds go by ever so slowly, but he knew they were moving at a more rapid pace.

"In any case, I just want to let you know I have no hard feelings toward you anymore, though I don't know if I can ever bring myself to call you lord," Jet finished with a shrug.

"That's fair," Zuko replied. "So what brings you here?"

 _Like he doesn't know_ , Katara thought, resisting an eye roll.

Jet smirked. "Why, for the lovely Katara, of course. Seeing as how you weren't surprised by my being here in the flesh, I figured she told you I was alive."

"She did," was Zuko's curt response.

Jet caught the tone and frowned just slightly. "So, if it's alright with you," here Jet looked her way. "Wanna try to pick up where we left off?"

Katara swirled her fingertip slowly on the rug underneath the big, red pillow. "Listen, Jet, I think I might have-"

"She can't," Zuko edged in.

The pair looked at him, Katara surprised while Jet became annoyed.

"And why's that?" Jet grounded out, leaning forward ever so slightly. He had a suspicion there was _something_ going on between them, in the not so subtle fleeting eye contact, how they always seem to turn their bodies toward one another whenever they addressed each other; and even how they said each other's' names.

"Because we're… involved."

"Zuko!" Katara cried out.

"So what?" Jet asked plainly. "Is it serious?"

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "Serious enough."

The guys went back to their silent eye battle and after a moment, Katara could not take it anymore.

"Look!" she said, getting their attention again. "First off, Jet, like I was trying to say earlier, I believe I gave you mixed signals when I told you where I frequent. I only told you so that we can keep in contact, become friends again." Katara took a breath before continuing. "And Zuko is right, we are involved."

Jet rubbed his chin in thought. "I see. Well, this can all be solved with one solution."

"Which would be?" Katara questioned.

"Simple. You date us both."

.

.

A/N: Chapter title credit goes to Bonnie Tyler's "Holding Out for a Hero."


	2. Chapter 2

Inbetween the Lines

Rating: M (for alcohol use, language and sexual situations)

Summary: All the lines are starting to connect.

A/N: Just want to note that I tinkered with the events in season two (book Earth) a bit. By 'a bit' I mean _a lot_. Also, there is in the past Zuko/Jet action as well as Katara/Zuko and even some mild Jet/Katara.

.

.

 _what if the way we started made it something cursed from the start_

.

.

 _Didn't see that coming_ , Katara thought, her mouth parted in surprise.

"You can't be serious," Zuko chimed in. "And how is that simple? That would just complicate the fuck out of everything."

Jet gave Katara a quick once over and grinned. "I don't see any betrothal jewelry on her that actually belongs to her, so she's not officially spoken for, meaning she can see whoever she wants, even if it's two guys at once. That's why it's called _dating_."

Katara shook her head. "This is crazy. I can't do that, I'm not that kind of woman."

Jet reached over and placed his hand atop hers. "Katara, haven't you ever thought of the possibility? Of us trying to pick up where we left off? You gotta admit, it's funny that fate threw us together again."

Katara looked at him, her cheeks a little pinked. "Jet…"

He leaned in just a tad but before he could advance further, Katara was whisked away from him and as Jet watched in shock, Zuko pulled her flush against him to deliver a searing kiss on her mouth.

Katara's gasp was muffled by Zuko's lips. She basked in it for just a moment before pulling her head back, looking up at him in astonishment.

"What was that for?" she breathed.

"Insurance."

Before she could ask him what he meant, he went on to say, "Alright, Jet, I'll try this…arrangement."

Jet stood, dumbstruck. He did not think Zuko would actually agree to it. However, it really hinged on the woman in the middle of it all, who looked equally stunned.

Zuko let her go and there she stood, eyes darting from one guy to the other, knowing the final decision was left to her. For the life of her, her heart swayed both ways, though more so to Zuko, if she were completely honest, but Katara wondered how this could ever work. She knew from experiences and observations that they were both possessive, headstrong and fiercely loyal; and she really did not want to ruin her bubbling friendship with Jet by rejecting him outright, nor jeopardize her romantic entanglement with Zuko. The fact that Zuko even agreed to it had her a little interested, if only to see what he truly wanted out of it.

Still, Katara was at odds on what to do.

"Uh…Can I sleep on it?"

"Of course," Zuko answered.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Jet followed with a grin. He seemed pleased the offer was even considered by the two of them.

"If you'll excuse me…"

Katara departed, walking back to her temporary quarters in the west wing of the palace, shutting the door behind her, which she leaned on as she exhaled a long breath.

Needing something to calm her overworked emotional nerves, she pulled on the thick dangling rope, signaling for a servant. When one came, Katara requested some jasmine tea.

And a bottle of fire whiskey, just in case the tea did not do the trick.

.

.

Zuko personally showed Jet a room where he could reside for the night in the south quarters of his home, but he made it clear it was only for the evening. Jet shrugged, stating he did not want to stay longer than necessary anyway, for he could stomach all the red and gold for only so long.

"You know she's never going to go for it," Zuko voiced.

Jet smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure, old friend."

Zuko shook his head, moving onto something else that bothered him since Jet's arrival but at the time he could not bring up in front of Katara.

"Why didn't you write?"

Jet sighed, his smile waning. "Didn't have the nerve to pick up a brush. When I learned you were the prince, I couldn't deal with that. The jutted boulder Long Feng threw at my chest was nothing compared to learning that."

Zuko looked away, old guilt brimming up to the surface. It was not just Katara he betrayed during his time as refugee. First it was Jin, the girl that he went on a date with one night, ending with a kiss. He thought she was decent person and that was why he could not string her along, so he ended it. Around that time he befriended Jet, who, at that time, was trying to restart his life in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko did not want to be his friend, not immediately, but there was definitely a magnetic pull between them. It also did not help that Jet was borderline relentless on having Zuko join in on various misadventures.

Still, Zuko thought Jet had a (mostly) good head on his shoulders and his moral compass was sound enough, helping people that could not help themselves and so forth. One night, when Zuko was finishing up closing his uncle's old tea shop for the evening, Jet was waiting for him outside, a bottle of alcohol in hand. Confused but intrigued Zuko let Jet lead him away to a tavern where they sat a ways from the other patrons, Jet picking up a couple of cups from the bar along the way. Pouring both their drinks, Jet began.

"You would make a great Freedom Fighter, Lee," he stated, taking a swig. "Why won't you join us?"

Zuko took a swig of his own drink before answering, "It's not in the cards."

"Aside from tea, what else do you have going on in your life?" Jet asked bluntly.

Zuko glanced down at his drink, briefly wondering what kind of alcohol was in his cup.

"I don't know," he told Jet honestly. "I didn't really picture this kind of life for myself."

"I hear ya, buddy." Jet took a long pull from his drink, loving the burn going down his throat. "Aside from trying to recruit people for the cause, this is what I do in my free time. Well, most times, anyway."

"What else is there?" Zuko asked, almost bitterly.

Jet cast him a sly look. "Girls, of course."

Zuko simply raised his brow.

Jet rolled his eyes. "Lee, c'mon now. Sure, breaking into kitchens on ferries gives a certain rush, but for release, girls are needed."

"Haven't had much time for them," Zuko replied coolly.

Jet paused, then asked, "What about guys?"

Zuko spit up some of his drink he was just ingesting, taken aback.

" _What_."

Jet simply shrugged. "Not judging or anything, but you can't sit here and tell me you've been letting your hand get all the action."

Zuko wiped his tunic off. "Like I said, haven't had the time."

"Well, no time like the present," Jet stated as he stood up, taking another swig before walking over to the bar where a tall woman, probably in her early twenties, stood, her long brown hair cascading down her back, a few locks braided here and there; her green, gold trimmed dress clinging to her form, flat black shoes encasing her feet.

She was definitely stunning, Zuko admitted, but she was out of their league and he could not afford to get to know her in any regard. Before Jet could possibly persuade her to come over, Zuko slipped out of the back, going home.

The next night Jet corned him after work again and roughly pulled him into a deserted alley next to the shop.

"What the fuck, man? Why did you leave?"

Zuko pulled away with a frown. "Nothing was going to happen with her, so why bother?"

"You didn't know that for sure. I was just trying to help you out."

"Well don't, I don't need help in that department," Zuko said, frustrated.

Jet stepped forward, placing his hands on the wall behind Zuko's head.

"So it's guys after all."

"What?" Zuko looked at him in bewilderment until he realized what Jet meant. "No, that's not it."

"Are you sure? Because I can help," Jet countered, leaning in just a hair.

Zuko's eyes widen. "Whoa, whoa. Why are you so hung up on me getting laid?"

"Ever thought that maybe, just maybe, I want to fuck you?" was Jet's forward answer.

There was a weighted pause where Jet leaned in closer, his eyes dilated just slightly in the slanted evening sun. Zuko could see the sweat on him, smell his fresh boyish musk and feel the heat radiating from where his arm brushed Zuko's neck. There was an excited, nervous wild glint in his eye.

It was strange to notice the sensations through a slowly spreading haze of lust. Zuko felt frozen, yearning for something, some contact, but too overwhelmed by the implications to make the first move. Jet grinned, sensing the inner struggle.

"Just close your eyes."

Zuko glanced down the alley and seeing that it was still clear, he took a shaky breath and let his eyes flutter closed. There was a pause and then warm arms sliding around his neck and a pair of soft but firm lips pressed to his.

Zuko thought Jet told him to close his eyes to disguise the fact he was kissing another boy but if anything it only accentuated it. The wild flavor of his barley-chapped lips, the way he pressed Zuko back against the wall with an experienced certainty, holding him up and down at the same time.

The unmistakable swell pressed firmly against Zuko's inner thigh…

All of it rushed through Zuko in an instant and he surprised himself by moaning into the contact and the sudden spike of need striking through his core. He did not know he could experience that sort of rush with a guy and he felt himself responding, pushing up against Jet's weight, kissing back with a desperate intensity that reflected the long years of isolation. His banishment left him sorely lacking in more than one department.

Jet chuckled, making their kiss vibrate before he pulled back for a real laugh.

"I knew it, I knew you needed this," Jet gloated.

Zuko wanted to snarl something back but could not quite get his breathing under control with Jet's hips still grinding hard into his. He felt wild, out of control, something unlocked in him that he had been denying for so long there was no way to recage it.

He grabbed Jet's hair and tugged him close, kissing him again while his other hand gripped at his clothes, pulling at them to gain some purchase. Jet went right along, kissing back and putting an edge of teeth into it; his hand slithered between them and dipped beneath Zuko's belt, tugging at the knot.

Zuko wordlessly helped him undo it, letting out a soft surprised gasp when Jet's warm, rough palm wrapped around his cock. He gripped it tightly but it was not too much and once he began to move Zuko was glad for his reassuring weight holding him against the wall.

"How long has it been, Lee?" Jet murmured, his voice low and husky.

Zuko could barely speak, his hips were twitching against Jet, completely given over to the steady pulling rhythm of the hand.

"I – I've never…"

"What? Been with a guy or gotten a handjob?"

"Neither…"

"I'm honored, in that case we should go somewhere better than this alley –"

"I swear, if you stop right now I'll-"

"Don't worry, I got it. There's nothing wrong with a couple of friends helping each other out, right?" As Jet said it he took Zuko's wrist and guided his hand over his groin.

Zuko felt dizzy grabbing the heated length through his clothes, feeling it grow and twitch beneath his palm and feeling Jet tense and press close.

"See? It can be nice."

They both tugged one another, grinding against each other, friction and calluses pulling exquisite shocks of pleasure through their cocks.

"Fuck!" Jet growled and without warning he dropped to his knees. He licked at the head of Zuko's cock, one hand going down to continue pumping his own. Zuko gasped and grabbed at Jet's hair, shocked by how forward he was being.

His shock did not last long as Jet enveloped him in his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking hard. He obviously had experience, automatically covering his teeth with his lips and taking his time licking up the underside and sucking at the sensitive head.

Zuko felt the need in him roar in approval, and he pulled Jet deeper on his cock, delighted and impressed when he opened his throat and steadily took him in all the way. He bobbed there, letting Zuko's penis press into the tight confines of his throat before pulling back to breathe and lap hungrily at the head.

Jet only had to bob his head four times before Zuko grabbed him and shoved deep, until his wiry hairs pressed against Jet's nose and he shook as thick white coils of pleasure surged through him. Jet let him come in his mouth but pulled back and finished milking him with his hand, slowly standing as he pumped the last spurts of come from Zuko's cock.

Zuko felt boneless and heavy and as he slowly opened his eyes, he witnessed Jet pumping his hand up and down on his cock.

Feeling motivated by the sight, Zuko took ahold of Jet's penis, moving his hand the same way Jet did, finishing what he started.

Jet groaned, moving his hips in time with Zuko, bracing his hands on the wall behind him once more.

"Faster," Jet grunted out, knowing he was almost there.

Zuko obliged and within a moment felt Jet's warm release on his hand. As Zuko watched Jet's face slack in bliss, he suddenly felt powerful, and that was not something he felt in a very long time since his banishment. Wiping his hand against the wall, he then righted his pants, Jet following suit a few seconds later.

They finally caught each other's eyes and instead of any awkwardness or rejection, Jet was grinning like the cat-owl that got the cream. It was enough to crack a rare smile out of Zuko too. Jet slapped an arm over his shoulders and together they walked out of the alley as if nothing had happened. As if nothing had changed.

Their brief interlude only happened a few more times, and just when Jet was on the cusp to asking for something more long term and just when Zuko was sensing something on the horizon, Jet witnessed Zuko's uncle warm his tea with his bare hands and from that moment on, Jet vowed to expose him for who he really was.

As Jet looked at the man in front of him now, he shook his head, amazed at how fate like to twist things around.

"So you and Katara, huh?" he inquired Zuko.

Zuko brought his eyes up to look at him. "Yeah."

Jet shook his head again, putting a hand on the doorknob. "Gotta say, didn't see that coming," and with those words, Jet entered the bedchamber, shutting the door behind him.

"Neither did I," Zuko whispered.

.

.

After some time, Katara started adding the fire whiskey into her cooling tea. As she sat in a chair next to a vanity, her feet propped up on the surface, she was just bringing the cup to her lips when she heard a distinct tapping pattern on the wall.

Seeing as how only two people, herself included, knew about the secret passageways throughout the palace and still used them, Katara braced herself.

"Come in," she called out quietly.

Zuko emerged from behind the wall, closing the pseudo door behind him.

"Hey."

Katara looked down into her cup. "Hey."

Zuko walked over to her bed and took a seat. His eyes landed on the bottle of alcohol resting on the vanity.

"Having a nightcap?"

She took a sip. "Something like that," Katara replied, glancing his way.

"Mind if I partake?"

Katara shrugged, picking up the bottle to pass it over. Zuko grasped it by the neck and took a long swig.

"What a day, huh?" Katara asked, looking down into her cup again.

Zuko swallowed, watching her face take on a contemplative expression.

"Indeed," he agreed.

Katara used her free hand to swirl the contents in her cup with waterbending, thinking. "Zuko," she started, then paused. "You surprised me. I didn't think you would go along with Jet's idea."

Zuko wondered why he did as well. He figured, at the heart of the matter, he was curious. Then the next thought was, if he could have relations with them both at separate times, would combining them make it all work out a second time around, having Katara act as some sort of catalyst? He knew he hurt them both, but he could not help being Fire Nation anymore than the rain could be wet. If someone were to ask him if he could go back and change it, he did not think he would want to. However, it did not change how he felt about them in the past or how he still felt lingering attraction to Jet; and his newfound lust for Katara was borderline all consuming.

Instead, he told her, "I didn't, either, but he did have a point," almost begrudgingly. "And I don't want to get in the way if you wanted to pursue something with him."

"So I should take him up on this whole dating both of you deal?"

Zuko merely shrugged.

Katara stopped waterbending her drink to spare him a look. "What if, down the road, he wants more than I can give?"

Zuko stood up, walking the couple of feet from where she sat, coming to a stand in front of her. He placed the bottle back on the vanity before grasping the arms of her chair, effectively caging her in from the waist up.

"Open your legs," he demanded, voice low.

Katara's cheeks tinged pink, her eyes widening. "How does that answer my question?"

"Do it and find out."

Katara put her cup down without looking for her eyes were locked on his, doing what he instructed.

Zuko briefly glanced down to take note of the splits on the sides of her dress. He reached with one hand to push the flap of material from between her legs to atop her left thigh. He licked his lips, his nose catching a very familiar scent.

Zuko tugged on her bottom sarashi wraps, knowing which corner to pull in order to have it unravel just enough to show off the source of the smell. He then knelt down and nudged his head in, sliding his tongue along her slit in one, languid drag of his tongue.

"Zuko!" Katara moaned as she immediately placed a hand on the back of his head. She knew from recent encounters how much he liked to give oral. He once told her, after a meeting, that he would rather have his mouth be put to better use than talking about politics and diplomacy. When she had asked what he meant, he showed her later in his bed.

Four times.

As it were, Zuko was letting his tongue get a workout on her and Katara did not mind in the least. She pushed his head forward, her back arching up out of the chair. He kept at it for a solid twenty minutes, if the candle-clock on her nightstand was indication, before finally pulling away, licking his lips of remnants.

"That's just it, Katara, you always have enough to give," Zuko replied, standing up. "Not just physically, but emotionally too," he went on to say as he pulled off his other robe, and then his tunic.

Katara watched through a cloud of post-orgasm, her mind barely registering what he said.

"That's something we have in common," she commented after a moment as she stood. "For as long as I've known you, even before we were friends, you'll never give up… "

"… Without a fight," Zuko finished for her, smiling a tad.

Katara tugged on the tie that held his pants up, noticing the bulge within them.

"We should take care of this."

Zuko grinned. "Oh, we shall, but first," he asserted before lifting her up, to which she let out a squeal, carrying her over to the bed, plunking her down on it. "I need to finish my dessert."

That night he proved to her that she was a giver through and through; and he convinced himself that he would not lose.

.

.

The following morning, Katara awoke to sunshine in her face, then her eyes as she opened them blearily. When she was able to focus, she noticed Zuko was gone, which was something she was used to by then. Being the Fire Lord did not allow many mornings to sleep in.

Katara sat up, running a hand through her tangled mass of hair. After trying to untangle most of it with her fingers, she gave up and pushed the covers aside to climb out of the bed.

She collected her robe that hung on the back of the vanity chair, catching her reflection in the mirror.

Katara's cheeks reddened at the sight in front of her as she slowly shrugged on the garment. Her hair was a mess, despite trying to tame it, the kohl she used around her eyes was smeared and she counted not one, but five bite marks scattered over her neck, right shoulder and atop one breast.

Katara fleetingly wondered why Zuko gave her body such extra treatment last night. However, she had a suspicion that it had something to do with their unexpected guest yesterday.

She glanced at the armoire behind her, thinking about which outfit was the most conservative to wear.

But first, she needed to wash up.

.

.

Feeling presentable and ready for the day, Katara emerged from her bedroom and walked down the hall. Seeing that it was almost midday, she hoped the kitchen was ready to serve lunch, or at least a snack.

When she entered the dining area, the sight before her gave her pause.

There at the table sat her current lover and her ex-crush, both laughing at something, the plates in front of them long since devoid of food. They laughed like they were old friends, which Katara found mystifying because Zuko never said anything outside of his first meeting with Jet on the ferry all those years ago, and Jet only stated how he knew Zuko was Fire Nation hiding in plain sight in Ba Sing See all those years ago.

In unison, their mirth quelled when they noticed her standing in the entrance. It was unnerving having their undivided attention, but Katara pressed on and passed by the two guards posted at the door to take a seat on Zuko's left since Jet was on the right.

"Good afternoon, Katara," Jet quipped with a smirk. "Sleep well?"

Katara jolted inwardly, panicked that he could somehow see through her high collar, long sleeved dress at the marks on her body and just _know_ what kept her in bed for so long. She gave a quick glance at Zuko, who shook his head ever so slightly.

Relaxed, she said, "Can't be helped, I grew up in the South Pole," as way of an explanation.

Zuko's face was impassive as he signaled a servant over who was hiding somewhere in the dark recesses of the dining room. They bowed, asking their lord what they requested. Zuko told them to bring another round of lunch and right away, the servant bowed again, collected the empty plates and left silently, almost mysteriously.

Katara did not think she could get used to that way of life, but her stomach agreed, so she chalked it up to perks of having a good friend that was royalty. However, as she looked over at Jet, she could tell by the scowl on his face he did not care for being waited on.

"What were you guys laughing about when I came in?" Katara inquired.

They shared a look, neither one saying anything for a moment, but it was Jet in the end that spoke up.

"Just remising about the good ol' days back in Ba Sing Se."

Katara cast Zuko a look. "So you two were friends back then?"

They shared another look, which made Katara frown, not liking the idea of being left out.

"You can say that," was Zuko's cryptic reply and just then three servants came in, all carrying trays of foods and drinks, each laying different items in front of the three young adults.

As they made their departure, Jet was distracted enough to give up on the conversations as he started eating without preamble.

Katara kept her frown throughout most of lunch since the guys seemed more interested in the food than telling her anything else.

Just when Katara was working up the nerve to end the silence, an advisor came in and after a brief whispered conversation with Zuko, he stood up, bidding them good-bye for now and together they left.

"That's the third time he's been called away and the day is barely half way over," Jet remarked, "how do you stand it?"

Katara shrugged, picking up the last of her potatoes with her chopsticks. "That's just how it is, and it's not like I wait around for him. I have my duties just like he does."

Jet's brow hitched. "Do you have any duties any time soon?"

"Not until the evening. Why?"

Jet stood up. "Feel like showing me around this city?"

A potato morsel fell off her sticks.

.

.

It was surreal, showing Jet around the Fire Nation; and it was kind of ironic too. There was a time they both had a personal vendetta against the very country in which they stood. As it were, Katara showed Jet the various sites that were becoming quite the tourist attractions.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Jet asked as they walked on the stone streets.

"What is?"

"How beautiful this place can be on the outside but internally it's a whole different story," Jet said, passing by a man trying to swindle potential customers into playing a game of chance with the three cups and a rock challenge.

Katara glimpsed at him from the corner of her eye. "And yet here we are, me being involved with its leader while you used to be his _friend_."

Jet fell quiet at that, neither denying nor acknowledging her use of the word friend. Instead, as they walked by a garment shop, he ventured inside, Katara following suit.

She let him drop the topic yet again, but she was determined to found out his history with Zuko, one way or another because she had a good hunch there was more they were not telling her.

Katara examined all the pretty colorful fabrics, most of them made in the country, but when the war ended slowly but surely other materials from around the world started to mix in with the rest.

A simple dark blue dress caught her eye and as she felt the soft sleeve, she felt a presence behind her.

"You always did look good in blue," Jet whispered, which sent a shiver down her spine. "Want me to buy it for you?"

Katara looked over her shoulder at him. "It's way too pricey."

Jet reached around her waist to pinch the price tag, letting out a low whistle. "You're right about that, but luckily for you, my job pays well, so I can."

"And what exactly do you do?" she could not help but asked. Katara never did get chance to discuss much about his life past his recovery. Last week he kept the conversation focused on her, which she found a little odd.

"Best you don't know," Jet dodged, picking the dress off the rack and walking down the aisle.

Katara huffed, rolling her eyes. _Why is he being so secretive now?_ she thought. How was she supposed to be friends again if she could not get him to open up on even the basic things?

She made her way over to him at the counter, stating he did not need to buy the garment, but he insisted, saying that he was trying to make up for lost time. Not knowing a good enough comeback, she let him. It was just a dress anyway, what harm could it do?

.

.

Later on they went to a quaint restaurant for an early snack, sitting on stools by the long countertop. After they gave their orders, a small noodle bowl and water for Katara and a sample size of stir-fry and tea for Jet, the latter began speaking.

"I know you have questions and I'm sorry for being tight-lipped about 'em. It's just been… difficult adjusting to all the changes."

Katara peered at him, surprised, waiting for him to continue.

Jet rubbed his chin in thought. "After the Long Feng incident, I spent roughly half a year recovering from the blow to my torso. The first few weeks were excruciating, it was like I could feel the bones mending themselves." Jet placed a hand on his chest, as if he could still feel the breaks. "I kept passing out from the pain, but thankfully, eventually, my body healed itself. Smellerbee looked so worried, so scared… Even Longshot looked uncertain, but when I came around, the relief on their faces… " Jet smiled reflectively.

"Anyway, the healer, Miki, nice lady. She let us stay at her home for a while and we all worked odd-end jobs to pay her back and to save up since we couldn't stay there forever. By then it was over a year later and Smellerbee told us she had enough money to move on, so she was the first to go, went to Omashu last I heard. Longshot was next, he left to join the Yu Yan Archers."

Jet watched the cook in the back milling around the kitchen for a moment before continuing.

"As for me, I traveled here and there, eventually making roots in a small village where I took a job as a cook. That only lasted a short while because they paid next to nothing, though the people were nice." Jet glanced her way with a grin. "My next job was a model. A lady saw me on the street and really liked my eyebrows, of all things and wanted to paint me. Did that for a while before moving onto the stolen goods market. Now _that_ was a lucrative job. Still is, actually."

"Wow," Katara replied after a moment. By the time he laid it all out, their food was delivered, but it was forgotten about in lieu of listening to his life in the last four years. Katara noticed that he did not mention anything about Zuko, though.

She plucked a pair of chopsticks from a wooden container, breaking them apart. "So how did Zuko enter the picture?" she asked casually.

Jet's eyes darted over to her before letting them drop down to his tea, watching the steamy wisps. "We met on a ferry going to Ba Sing Se."

Katara nodded, knowing that part at least. She ate her noodles, attentive to the rest he had to say.

"I don't know what exactly drew me to him, exactly. Maybe it was the scar? I thought he was an outcast, like me, I thought he fought off a fire bender or somethin'. Anyway, on the ferry we helped liberate some good food for ourselves and the other refugees. I was impressed by his skills and for helping the people. I guess you can say I was… really determined to have him join the Freedom Fighters after that. He kept dodging me, and while I wasn't able to get him to join, we did become friends… of sorts."

Katara looked at him questionably, and he in turn gave her a smile, though it was feeble.

"We were what you two are now," Jet told her and when he saw it start to dawn on her face, he looked away. "I'll spare the details, unless you really want to know, but yeah. There you have it."

Katara stopped eating, leaving her sticks in the watery broth. "Jet… "

He simply shrugged, taking a drink from his cup. "Keep in mind I didn't know he was the prince, he went by Lee back then, but when I found out after everything we did together… All the rage and hatred came flooding back into my veins. I wanted to expose him for the fucking sheep-lamb in wolf-bat's skin that he was."

Katara understood that feeling all too well, at least she did years ago when she was naive and had misplaced her sympathy in the wrong person. However, things changed and she became friends with Zuko and because of a drunken night, something more.

Shaking her head of her straying thoughts, she said, "I understand, ya know, probably more than anyone. He definitely has a way of grabbing your attention, even when you don't want to be drawn to him." She smiled wistfully. "Something you two have in common, I might add."

Jet smirked at that. "Oh really? Are you saying you're still attracted to me?"

Katara looked away, a blush staining her cheeks.

Intrigued, Jet faced her on the stool, placing a hand on her knee. "It's okay if you are, Katara. You're only human." He edged his hand ever so slightly up her thigh. "But if you truly aren't feeling the _pull_ between us, tell me to stop," he challenged.

Katara swallowed. "I… This isn't right, is it?" she asked, turning to look at him. "I shouldn't _feel_ a desire for you anymore, but I do. I didn't want to admit it because it feels like I'm betraying him."

Jet removed his hand, giving her a thoughtful look. "Katara, he betrayed you first. He betrayed both of us, so why? Why are you with him?"

She sighed. "It's like you just said, I'm only human. And he really has changed. You've seen him, talked to him. Can you really tell me differently?"

"But-"

"But nothing, Jet," Katara cut him off. "It's contradicting to expect me to give you a second chance when you're not giving him one."

That made Jet fall silent for a while.

"You got me there," he finally admitted. "So does this mean you really are giving this a try with me?"

Katara tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I guess so."

"Good, because I really want to kiss you right now," Jet declared.

Katara bit her lip before giving a small nod, and that was all he needed to lean in for a kiss that was six years in the making.

It was long overdue.

.

.

Katara could barely pay attention to the meeting she was in later that evening. Her mind kept replaying her outing with Jet. It started off amicable enough, but it quickly turned into a date before she realized it and when he kissed her… It was like all the residue feelings she had for him when she was fourteen unleashed inside her and she freely gave into the appeal of his lips, and then his hands he used to pull her out of the eatery, lightly jogging to an empty alley to kiss some more. They did so much more than when they were younger, both having more experience and knowledge on where to place hands, lips, and even legs, for hers, at the time, were wrapped around his waist as he pressed her into the wall, grinding their sexes together.

Their clothes stayed on, but it did not stop Katara from getting off anyway when Jet kept kissing her lips and running his hands along her thighs and butt. It was quiet euphoric, but the spell was broken when he started to tug her dress collar down. She stopped him, saying she was going to be late for her meeting if they did not quit. He had let out a sigh, gently lowering her back onto her feet. He gave her a nip on her ear and then whispered in it to visit him later at the Agni Inn that night. She had asked why he did not simply stay at the palace and for that, he just gave her a look.

Which brought her to another train of thought. If Jet and Zuko used to be together, it would explain why things were tense upon their first meeting yesterday, but just that morning they were laughing, so Katara wondered what that was all about. Even more pressing was how well she accepted it when she felt like she should feel something else entirely. Jealousy? Hurt? Confused? She was definitely at a loss.

 _What a mess we are_ , Katara thought, catching Zuko's eye from the head of the table. One of the first things he changed upon his inception as Fire Lord was the removal of the dais, stating he was not above his people nor did he want to figuratively and literally look down on them.

He gave her a tiny smile before averting his attention to the leading merchant of Gaoling, who was going over new exports from his country he was willing to trade for Fire Nation goods.

Katara did not return his smile, shame bubbling up within her.

When the meeting wrapped up, Katara intended to make her escape with the others, trying to blend in with the handful of merchants from around the world exiting the room.

"Ambassador Katara, a word," Zuko called out.

Katara cursed inwardly, plastering on a neutral face as she turned back around to walk over to him. She heard the doors closed, the sound echoing around the room.

"What's up?" she asked.

Zuko stood up, clasping his hands behind his back. "Enjoy your date today?"

Katara's eyes widen. "How did you-"

"Find out?" he finished as he walked toward her. "Overheard a couple of servants gossiping in the hall, one saying something along the lines of, ' _the young lord's friend, the waterbender, was seen kissing some guy at that noodle place,'_ and then, ' _I thought she was with the avatar?_ '" He stood in front of her, his expression unreadable. "And the last snippet I heard was, ' _nah, that ended long ago, I always thought she left him to be with our lord, but never mind that huh?_ ' So, I ask again, did you enjoy your date?"

Katara looked up at him, biting her lip. "I…"

Zuko reached out slowly to cup her redden cheek, his thumb ghosting over her bottom lip. "Wasted no time, huh?" he asked, his eyes alight with interest and something else she had no words for.

"But you said you were okay with it," Katara said around his digit.

"I know… Just didn't expect things to go that far," Zuko confessed, moving his hand to grasp her chin. "How did he kiss you? Was it like this?"

He leaned in to kiss her chastely before she could answer.

"Or was it more like… " he trailed off to press his lips firmly on hers, sliding his hand to the back of her neck to pull her closer.

"Zuko… " Katara started but never finished since Zuko effectively cut her off, maneuvering her to lean back against the long table, following her down.

She sub-consciously parted her legs to accommodate his body on top of hers, groaning at the feel of his tongue entering her mouth, letting it slide back and forth against hers.

There was something nagging her through the haze of desire, however, and when she pushed at his chest, Zuko immediately pulled back. When she looked into his, she saw so much heat in them and it finally clicked.

"You still have feelings for him," Katara stated softly.

For a second Zuko looked confused, but it connected for him too and it propelled him off of her.

Katara sat up, glad she was able to put all the pieces together.

"He told you."

She nodded. "Yeah, he did."

Zuko let out a frustrated growl, running a hand through his hair. Or at least, he tried to, but was impeded by his crown. Annoyed, Zuko pulled the pin that held it in place and tossed it, along with the crown itself, to floor.

"This is all so fucked up," he acknowledged, taking a seat in his chair.

Katara slid off the table to sit in a chair next to him. "You can say that again. So where do we go from here?"

Zuko shot her a bemused look. "Hell if I know," he told her honestly, letting out a sigh. "Sure could go for a drink right now, though."

"Isn't that what got us into this mess?" Katara chastised before breathing out a sigh of her own. "Oh, who am I kidding… It's my fault for agreeing to this situation."

Zuko shook his head. "That's not true."

"Isn't it?" she questioned.

"No. You can't help how you feel, Katara. No more than I can… "

Katara placed a hand on his. "I think there's one question we should ask ourselves honestly before this spirals out of control."

"And what would that be?"

She squeezed his hand before letting go. "Who do we want to truly be with?"

.

.

Jet was reading a scroll about a young warrior that fell in love with a peasant girl from a faraway land; and just when Jet was reading about the night they were finally going to consummate their love, there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he called out, unrolling more of the reading material.

"It's me."

Jet felt the scroll fall out of his hands.

.

.

A/N: Chapter title credits goes to Banks's "Waiting Game."


	3. Chapter 3

_Inbetween the Lines_

Rating: M (for language and sexual situations)

Summary: When opportunity knocks, never have it wait too long.

.

.

 _I'm breakin' all my rules because of you, you can tell me it's not right_

.

.

"Not who I was expecting, I gotta say," Jet remarked after he let Zuko into his room at the local inn.

"Oh? Who were you hoping for instead?" Zuko asked, pushing back his hood, knowing full well who Jet really wanted. And while it strung, it was predictable.

Jet took a seat on the bed. "You know damn well who. So why are you here in her place?"

Zuko plunked down in the chair across from him. "We've come to an understanding."

Jet picked up the forgotten scroll, beginning to read again, though his ears were trained on everything Zuko had to say.

"And?"

Zuko frowned. "Well, it's quite obvious she feels something for you still, and you her," he began. "However, I also have feelings for her and I don't want to stop seeing her."

"Neither do I. So we're at an impasse."

Zuko shook his head. "Not necessarily. We've… well, her moreso, realized that…" he stopped, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck, this is difficult."

Jet spared him a look. "It doesn't have to be," he stated so simply, which frustrated Zuko more.

"Well, it is because the last time I did this it blew up in my face."

Jet could not help but glance at Zuko's scar, briefly wondering if he meant that literally.

"Did what?"

"Confess," Zuko lurched out. "Damn it all, I still feel something for you."

Silence fell on them like an approaching storm, neither one daring to move or utter a word, bracing for impact.

However, it all caught up to Jet, who let out a laugh and it lasted for a handful of seconds before he received a shove from Zuko, knocking him onto the bed.

"You think this is _funny_?" Zuko demanded, pinning Jet's shoulders down as he towered over him. "What about any of this fucking situation is hilarious to you?"

Jet looked up at him, still amused and barely fazed by Zuko's aggressive behavior.

"It's just… Now, _now_ you want to take initiative and it's funny, man," Jet told him honestly. "Do you know how long I wanted to hear that, how long I waited to have you admit it? And now that you have, we're both tangled up in her."

Zuko stared down at him.

"Does this mean you don't...? " he began to ask.

Jet arched a brow. "What? Still feel something for you?" he finished as he lifted his leg to wedge between Zuko's. "You tell me."

Zuko focused and realized what else he felt pressed against his lower abdomen.

" _Oh_ ," he stated, face turning red.

"Yeah. _Oh_. Are you going to do anything about it or are you gonna run away like a coward?" Jet egged on, testing the man looming over him.

Zuko frowned, swearing, before grinding his pelvis against the smart-ass under him, who in turn let out a low groan. Zuko did it a few more times, sighing out himself, the friction feeling amazing, and he had a fleeting thought of how much he _missed_ it.

"This… this shouldn't feel so good," Zuko admitted despite the continued rotation of his hips, wanting badly to feel it without clothing in their way.

Jet gripped Zuko's hips, matching his thrusts. "But it does, so why deny it? Just give in." The latter was whispered into his ear as Jet leaned up to take the lobe between his teeth.

Zuko let out a growl, grabbing the back of Jet's head to deliver a harsh kiss to his mouth, forcing his tongue inside.

Jet responded in kind, wrapping an arm around Zuko's shoulders, rolling them over so that he was on top. Jet proceeded to kiss him, slanting his lips just so to deepen it as he used a hand to yank down Zuko's pants enough to slip his hand in, grabbing ahold of his cock.

Zuko pulled back from the mind-numbing kiss to gasp. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"What I feel like," was Jet's reply while he stroked him, a smirk playing on his lips. "So just shut up and enjoy, _old friend_."

Zuko did and after a while, the evidence was left all over Jet's hand and some on his own thigh moments later.

"I can't believe we just did that," Zuko said after a moment, panting slightly as he stared up at the ceiling, briefly thinking it needed a new coat of paint soon.

Jet was seated next to him, wiping his hand against the thin white sheet. "If you need to refresh your memory, I'd be happy to oblige."

Zuko laughed, closing his eyes. "I don't doubt it, but I should probably head back," he stated, his mind split between staying there and leaving to face the reality on what happened, the latter definitely bringing more complications to an already messed up triangle they seemed to form.

Jet glanced back at him. "You'd really leave me in this state?"

Zuko sat up to see what the other man was referring to. "You have hands," he replied with a slight grin.

Jet shot him a glare, but a couple of seconds later gained his own smirk. "I do. However, I know a pair that would work a lot better."

Zuko's single brow hitched.

"All I need to do is send a messenger hawk and I'm sure she'd _love_ to help me in my time of need," Jet further explained, his grin broadening.

Zuko frowned. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh? Watch me," Jet supplied, getting off the bed and walking to the door.

Zuko's hand shot out in a flash to grab Jet's wrist as he got off the bed, halting his advance.

Jet simply looked down at Zuko's slim hand encasing his wrist before raising his eyes to look at his face.

"What, you thought just because I helped you get off I would stop pursuing her? I still want her."

Zuko's grip slacken. "So what was this all about?"

Jet shrugged. "A moment. Granted, I want more of them, but if you're not willing to help me…"

Zuko pulled him close, giving Jet a hard kiss before leaning away. "Get back in that bed," he demanded, letting his wrist go.

Jet smirked, sitting down. When that was not enough for Zuko, he pushed him to lie flat on his back and then made quick work of ridding him of his pants.

Zuko was caught off guard when that was the only layer he had to remove, but it was only for a second before he descended forward, his mouth parting to take in Jet's awaiting cock, sucking off the pre-come first before taking the rest into his mouth.

Jet groaned, grabbing fistfuls of sheet into his hands, mumbling something under his breath. When Zuko paused long enough to give a look, eyes curious, Jet repeated more coherently.

"I said, your mouth is almost as hot and eager as hers."

Zuko seized Jet's cock with more vigor, stirred by his words.

Jet chuckled inwardly. _Had a feeling that would work_.

He also was impressed with Zuko's oral skills. Seemed like the Fire Lord took notes the last time they were together. Zuko's tongue swirled around the head before sliding down his shaft, tightening his lips and mouth to suck hard.

Jet grabbed a handful of Zuko's hair to help guide his head up and down faster, his release quickly approaching.

"So close… "

Zuko bobbed his head more, running his hands over Jet's inner thighs before gripping them and pushing them open more. After that, Zuko scooted closer and sucked for a while longer and within moments felt Jet's come coat his tongue.

Zuko was going to pull back to spit it out but Jet kept his head down in his groin.

"No, I want you to swallow it."

Zuko shivered at the command and gave in, drinking down the load and he felt Jet let him go.

Zuko sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Better?"

"Much," Jet sighed out, stated for the moment.

They fell quiet for a while, both lost in thought. Zuko could not stop the onslaught of guilt he was beginning to feel at what transpired. Not too long ago he got on Katara's case about her outing with Jet but at least they kept their desires mostly contained; but he could not say the same about himself. He was not the one dating two people at once, and yet he was the one doing them both. Zuko felt like the biggest hypocrite.

As he glanced back at Jet, realizing he had fallen asleep, Zuko took that as his cue to leave.

.

.

Katara was on the brink of falling into slumber when she felt a light kiss on her cheek. She stirred, blinking awake. "Huh?"

"Shh. It's just me."

"Zuko? What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

He brushed a long strand of hair off her cheek. "Nothing, just… "

Katara sat up, the covers pooling at her hips. "It has to be, you don't normally come into my room this late."

"I… " he started, then sighed.

Katara frowned, getting worried as she came fully awake. "Did it not go well with Jet?" she asked hesitantly.

He sat down by her side. "I don't even know where to start."

Katara placed a hand over his. "How about the beginning?"

Zuko looked down at their loosely joined hands, and then at her face. Instead of telling her, he showed her.

He leaned in and gave a kiss, to which she responded to immediately, almost automatically and when he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth, Katara pulled back, surprised.

"Why…. Zuko, did you… did he?"

He started to go for another but Katara placed her hands on his chest, keeping him at bay.

"Did he not accept the confession and you just want some comfort right now…" she started, looking into his eyes. "Is that what this is?"

"No, he accepted it," Zuko admitted. "And things are even murkier than before."

"How come?"

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "I thought that by going over there and telling him how I felt, we would, I don't know, be together or something." He studied her face, sparing the details. "But the thing is… we both still want you."

Katara's eyes widened at that. "But…"

"Like I said, murkier."

Katara bit her lip, thinking. "So where does that leave us?"

"No fucking clue."

.

.

Zuko left her soon after that conversation, delivering a kiss to her forehead, telling her they would think about what to do after a night's rest. However, sleep eluded Katara and it took a long time to enter a dreamless state.

The following morning, Katara awoke and as pieces of the previous night came floating to the foreground, she still did not know what to do about their predicament.

After taking a quick bath and changing into some casual wear for the day, Katara left her quarters and walked down the hall to the dining area. When she reached her destination, Zuko was nowhere to be found and thinking it would a bit weird to eat virtually alone in a big room, Katara went back to her own, pulling the rope.

Looked like she was eating alone that morning.

The rest of the day went by without much incident. Katara attended two meetings back to back, Zuko still not gracing her with his presence, though it was not completely necessary for him to be there, it was just paperwork regarding yesterday's proceedings that required her signature quite a few times.

When dinner rolled around, Katara did not bother leaving her room for it and simply pulled the big, braided rope, requesting some soup, bread, water and a bowl of fruit tarts when a servant answered.

As she sat on the bed, reading through a copy of the trade agreement between her tribe and Gaoling, she heard a soft knocking pattern on the wall.

"Come in."

Zuko emerged from the passageway, closing the pseudo door silently.

"Where have you been all day?" Katara questioned casually, eyes scanning the paper in her hands.

Zuko sat in the vanity chair across from her. "Thinking, mostly with paperwork mixed in."

Katara glanced his way. "Find any answers?"

"Not from my end," Zuko began as he pulled a letter from inside his robes. "However, Jet believes he has them."

Her eyebrow quirked. "Oh?"

Zuko nodded. "He wants us come by the inn, says he can solve everything."

Katara scoffed slightly. "He can be so arrogant sometimes."

He smiled at her. "I can't deny that, but we're still going to go, aren't we?"

She did not have a comeback for that because they both knew it was true.

.

.

They waited until they had the cover of the dark night to take their leave, both wearing cloaks with hoods, keeping their heads relatively low as they made their trek to the inn, using the secret passageway to exit the palace undetected. Once there, Katara knocked on the wooden door and only had to wait a handful of seconds before it opened, revealing Jet who wore just loose pants and a smirk, a piece of wheat straw between his lips.

"Welcome," he greeted, stepping aside to usher in the pair. Only when the door was closed and locked did they both pull back their hoods.

"Drink?" Jet offered, walking over to the small nightstand next to his bed that held two bottles of firewhiskey, one wine bottle, three cups, and a bowl of white cherries.

"Firewhiskey," Zuko requested as he took a seat in a chair across from the bed.

"Katara?" Jet asked her as he prepared Zuko's drink.

She was busy taking in the modest size room that had the usual inn items: a bed, which was neatly made, a nightstand that had assorted drinks and snacks and even a few scrolls, two chairs and a door leading to a bathroom. There were candles scattered around on the curtained off window sills and Katara hoped they would not catch on fire.

"Katara?" Zuko called out, giving her a concerned look.

"Uh, sorry," she said. "Wine for me please."

Jet poured her a cup and handed it to her, his fingertips grazing hers briefly, which caused Katara to blush and avert her eyes. She chastised herself for still reacting to him.

As they all sipped their respective drinks, Jet took it upon himself to get the ball rolling.

"As I stated in my letter, I have a proposal for you both," he started without preamble. "It became clear to me when Zuko came by yesterday."

Zuko swallowed, the memory still vivid in his mind. "And?"

Jet leaned back in his chair, crossing his ankles. "There is obvious mutual attraction between all of us and so, instead of going around in circles about it, we should just go ahead and make this a true threesome."

Zuko choked on his firewhiskey, coughing up the dregs.

" _What!_ " he exclaimed, a sense of déjà vu washing over him.

Katara came over and patted Zuko's back as she cast a shocked look at Jet. "You're kidding, right?"

Jet glanced between them, eyebrow raised slightly. "I don't joke about what I want. The question is, do you two want the same thing?"

Katara looked down at Zuko, who in turn gave her a thoughtful look; and after what felt like hours, Jet frowning at their silent discussion, Katara finally looked his way.

"I'll… I'll try it," she finally stated as she walked the short distance over to Jet, leaning down toward his ear to whisper, "but I think Zuko needs more convincing."

Jet grinned. "I think that can be arranged," he said quietly back and with a quickness, pulled Katara into his lap, who let out a slight squeak, her drink sloshing in her cup from the action.

"Although," he began, deftly taking the cup from her hand to place on the nightstand before untying the top knots that held her cloak closed. "You're wearing far too much right now." Jet pulled the outer garment off her shoulders and down her arms, his eyes widened at what she wore underneath.

"The dress from the shop…" he muttered, surprised and turned on more.

Katara turned red. "Y-Yeah. I still need to wash my clothes and this was all I had left to wear," she tried to excuse away.

"That wouldn't be an issue if you would let the servants simply do their job," Zuko piped up, taking a swig of his drink.

Katara frowned at him, standing up, not caring that the cloak fell off of her to pool on the floor.

"Don't give me that, Zuko. I tried at first, but I'm used to doing it myself and anyway, it feels weird having someone else wash my clothes, especially my undergarments."

Zuko did not respond because he was distracted by what she wore. It was a dark blue qipao dress that went a little above her knees, simple in design with short sleeves lined with little white flower patterns. However, it was how it fit her snuggly, punctuating her curves that made his reply, whatever it was going to be, lodge in the back of his throat.

Jet stared at her too, but recovered faster than Zuko, and when he stood, tossing the grass straw to the side, he walked up behind Katara, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Katara turned her head. "Jet?"

He slid his hands down her arms. "Pay me no mind, Katara," he whispered. "Watch _him_. See how his eyes drink you in. How much do you want to bet he wishes he was in my place right now?"

Katara swallowed, looking at Zuko, whose eyes were almost molten in color.

She felt Jet slowly caress her arms before his hands came around to her front, gripping her hips to pull her flush against him.

Jet leaned into the crux of her neck, inhaling her scent. "Intoxicating," he whispered against her skin, which made her shiver.

"Jet…" she started, her eyes closing.

"What did I say earlier?" he mumbled into her soft skin. "Watch him."

Katara opened her eyes again, studying Zuko through half lidded eyes. He was looking at them with rapt attention, eyes still a dark shade as he drank from his cup slowly. Katara watched his throat bob as he swallowed, and when Jet let his hands roam down her hips, his teeth grazing her neck just so, Zuko took another swig from his cup before getting up to approach them.

"You're doing it wrong," he stated, shedding off his cloak, letting it fall to the floor without a care.

Jet peered up at him while Katara looked at him questionably.

Not saying anything else, Zuko grasped Katara's chin in his hand to tilt her head back slightly, leaning in to deliver a nibble just shy of her throat, right on the pulse point. Katara visibly shuddered, a gasp escaping past her lips, the actions almost vibrating through to Jet behind her.

He inclined his head away to watch, not expecting that, though he kept his hands on her hips. He witnessed how Katara shook between them and would let out little noises while Zuko dragged his tongue in circles on her throat before taking the skin between his teeth.

Katara gripped at Zuko's shoulders and while most of the sounds she made were due to his ministrations, she could feel Jet pressed against her from behind. Between them she started to feel overwhelmed, yet she could not remember another time in her life she ever felt so wanted.

Zuko finally pulled back and glanced at the modest sized hickey that formed on Katara's neck. Jet, however, did not let her have much of a reprieve before descending to the other side of her neck, latching onto it as his hands slid down to the hem of her dress.

"J-Jet…" she stuttered out, feeling her dress start to inch up past her thighs.

Zuko watched for a moment, and not wanting to be idle nor be out-done, he reached for the ties at the top of her dress, undoing them carefully.

Katara bit her lip, her mind racing. She could not believe any of it was happening. Too many hands were unwrapping her like a package, so much warm breath blowing on her heated skin. A set of teeth on her neck, a pair of lips on her collar-bone, she was just about ready to implode.

"Wait," she whimpered but it was loud enough for the young men to halt their advances, both pulling back.

"Katara? Are you okay?" Zuko asked first, concerned.

Jet rubbed her arm soothingly. "Too much too soon?"

Katara swallowed before answering. "Yes? No? I don't know," she replied with a small laugh. "This is all so new to me."

"It's new to all of us," Zuko assured her, giving a smile.

"Actually…" Jet started, to which the pair shot him a look. Jet shrugged. "What can I say? I'm worldly."

Katara resisted the urge to do an eye-roll. "That's one way of putting it."

Zuko did it instead before glancing her way. "Would you like to take it down a notch or two?" he asked, despite his body protesting against his inquiry.

"I mean… we've come this far, right?" she replied.

"Good enough for me," Jet remarked with a grin. He then spun Katara around by her shoulders to deliver a hard kiss to her lips.

Her gasp was muffled by his mouth and she was almost too stunned to do much else.

Zuko tugged the front of her dress down to grasp her ample breasts in his hands, leaning in to whisper, "If at anytime you want to stop, just say the word."

Katara could only nod as both guys took their time exploring, Jet's tongue in her mouth while Zuko's practiced hands massaged her breasts fondly. After a moment she felt her dress getting bunched at her waist and she simply wanted it off.

Leaning her head away to stop the fast becoming addictive kisses from Jet, Katara told them to either pull the dress over her head or push it down past her legs because it was in the way, to which they were happy to oblige, both voting to push it to the floor.

The under-wrapping she used to wear in her early teen years were a thing of the past, for Katara adapted to wearing more loose fitting shorts and a simple wrap around her chest that was akin to what women wore in the Fire Nation at the beach; though the undergarments were made from a softer, more breathable material.

Not that any of that mattered to the guys; Jet was busy touching the hem of the shorts while Zuko started to untuck the back of the wrap.

"Hold on now," Katara spoke up, stepping away a bit. "You two need to start undressing, it's only fair."

Jet smirked, not having qualms with that. However, Zuko stiffened, for the thought never even occurred to him. He honestly did not think they would proceed so far in such… _activities_.

Jet stepped close to his former lover, slinging an arm over Zuko's shoulders. "Don't tell me you're suddenly shy?"

Zuko frowned. "No. I just…"

"Would it help if I went first?" Jet asked honestly, already hooking his thumb on the waistband of his pants.

Zuko turned pink, swallowing. "I guess? Fuck, I don't know."

Jet looked at him questionably before turning his attention to the woman that had fallen silent. She had made her way over to the bowl of cherries, snacking on them one by one as she sat on the bed. Jet watched her eat pieces of tiny fruit and could not help but become increasingly aroused at the sight of the round fruit entering her mouth only to emerge a moment later as a seed, to which she spit into her hand.

"What are you really afraid of?" he whispered. "You know I'm willing to see however this plays out. And she's willing, despite all the bullshit we've put her through years ago. Somehow, some way, she's attracted to us and wants us," Jet continued.

Zuko mulled it over. "It's one thing to talk about doing stuff together, but what if she sees how we act," he said softly. "What if it scares her off, or worse…disgusts her?"

Jet smiled wistfully. "Only one way to find out," and with that, he pushed down his pants, stepping out of them and going over to Katara, who by then was reading a scroll while still snacking on the fruit.

Zuko watched them. Watched how Jet asked Katara if she liked the story, and she in turn said it was a little raunchy for her taste. Watched how Jet's face lit up at her giggle after he told her he had done worse. And as Zuko watched Jet sit down and whispered into her ear, her face growing red from whatever he said, Katara's eyes locked onto his and that was when he knew he had to take a chance.

Zuko stripped off his short-sleeved tunic, then his pants, leaving his underwear on for the moment, before walking over to the pair.

"Bout time you came over," Jet replied with a smirk.

"Shut up," Zuko told him. He then leaned down to kiss Jet square on the mouth.

Katara looked on in fascination, both aroused and amazed at how different their kiss was. There was more aggression, more vigor, and their mouths seemed to be in a power-play for dominance. Zuko's hands gripped the back of Jet, while he in turn wound one of arms around Zuko's shoulders. His other arm did not stay motionless as Jet brought it around her waist, pulling her close.

She then felt Jet's hand slowly graze her thigh before his fingertips gently touched the crotch of her shorts, sneaking the digits inside the garment to rub at her center. Katara let out a moan at the contact as she watched them still duel with their mouths and tongues.

Eventually Jet won out, for Zuko pulled back to catch his breath.

When Zuko opened his eyes he saw what Jet was doing to Katara and noticed just how wet her shorts had become since his and Jet's fever-pitched kiss.

"See, Zuko. You had nothing to worry about," Jet remarked, his index finger fully inserted inside Katara's vagina, moving it in and out before pulling his hand away to hold it out for Zuko to see. "Here's your evidence right here."

Katara pinked at how much of herself coated Jet's finger before asking, "Why would you be worried, Zuko?"

Zuko looked at Jet's hand, then at her. "I didn't know how you'd react to seeing us engage in such matters," he started, taking a few steps over to her, placing his hands on her knees. "But now that I have…" He trailed off, kneeling down while spreading Katara's legs.

She gulped. "Zuko?"

Jet watched on with great interest, licking his finger while Zuko bent inwards to the crux of Katara's thighs, and, pushing the shorts aside, buried his face into her crotch. Jet could practically hear the wet lapping noises accompanied by Katara's moans as Zuko licked and sucked at her center.

Despite enjoying the show, however, Jet was always more of a participator than a by stander, so he moved behind Katara, effectively sandwiching her between them, gliding a hand down her stomach and then ascending it down to Zuko's head, gripping his hair and pulling him back.

"What the fuck," Zuko gasped out, licking his lips. "I wasn't finished yet."

Jet grinned. "I know, just wanted to try something," he started before letting Zuko's head go in order to part Katara's vagina folds. "Put your tongue in as far as you can."

Katara gasped as the cool air hit her sensitive area. "Jet?"

"Trust me," he whispered into her ear. "Zuko, get to it."

Zuko growled but pushed his head forward again anyway and slid his tongue in as much as he could, moving it back and forth, swirling it a few times for good measure, causing Katara to groan and squirm.

Jet loved the sounds she was making and how her firm rear rubbed against him. Not wanting to get too caught up in the sensations, he switched his middle finger to his ring finger to keep her open while his middle finger rubbed her clit slowly, coaxing even louder moans from the woman between them.

Katara brought her legs up onto Zuko's shoulders, her hands completely emerged in his hair to hold him in place, her moans progressing into screams, which did not last long as Jet turned her head toward him to kiss and swallow her mewls of pleasure, his finger borderline relentless on her clit.

She could feel her orgasm approaching fast and within seconds was coming hotly into Zuko's awaiting mouth, Jet's mouth capturing her drawn out groan from the release.

After some time, Zuko making sure he caught every bit of her release, Katara shakily removed her hands from his hair. At the same time, Jet stopped stimulating her clit but kept his hand between her legs, laying idle.

He pulled back from their kiss. "Enjoyed yourself, Katara?" he murmured.

She sighed deeply, satisfied. "Oh yeah, most definitely."

Zuko stood up and glanced at Jet. Making a snap decision, he leaned over Katara's shoulder to kiss Jet, pushing his tongue inside. Jet groaned at the feel of Zuko's lips that were covered in Katara's taste. It was truly the best of both worlds.

Katara observed them from her peripheral vision and could not help but become aroused at the familiar sight of their commanding kiss. Taking matters literally into her own hands, she took off her chest wrap and brought one up to her breasts, tweaking the nipple just so, letting out a soft moan, which both men heard, breaking their kiss.

"Well, well, what do we have here, Zuko?" Jet inquired, taking in the view of Katara playing with her breast.

Zuko watched too. "Looks like someone is horny again," he replied, cupping Katara's other breast, finger going in slow circles around her nipple. "Should we indulge her further?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, please."

Jet, whose hand was idle became alert once more and entered two fingers into Katara's wet pussy, groaning at the feel. "I am pretty hard right now…Would love to replace my fingers with my cock." Jet pumped his fingers faster, causing Katara to throw her head back against his shoulder, letting out a loud moan.

Zuko squeezed Katara's breast gently, pinching the nipple just a bit. "So would I…" he agreed, his eyes transfixed on the sight of Jet's fingers disappearing only to come back out of Katara.

"What do you say, Katara," Jet breathed along her neck. "Who do you want to fuck you?"

Katara groaned, torn between choosing. She knew how well Zuko could fuck her and loved how he knew just how deep to go, how fast to go, but, Katara was curious on how good Jet was in bed. He was already doing so much with just his hands and mouth alone, which led her to choose Jet.

"Jet…" Katara let her breast go to grasp Zuko's hand on the other one. "But I want you in my mouth during, Zuko…"

The room fell quiet at that, both guys stopping the movements of their hands on and in her body.

Zuko's cheeks reddened, letting her breast go. "Katara…That's…" he coughed, not knowing how to finish his statement.

Jet whistled lowly. "You always manage to surprise me, Katara," he replied after a while, and, not wanting to let the mood taper off, he pushed off her shorts and then grabbed her hips and lifted her up enough to penetrate her pussy to the hilt with his cock.

Katara gasped at the intrusion and immediately felt just how different Jet's cock was compared to Zuko's. For starters, Jet's had a bit more girth and while he was not as big as Zuko, though not by much, Jet was definitely more rigid and it felt amazing. She kept the mental comparisons to herself as she started to get used to the feel of him inside of her so deeply.

Zuko swallowed, the sight of Katara being impaled by another man's penis was more arousing than he dared to admit. He felt like he should feel jealous or enraged, or something aside from intoxicated at seeing Jet's firm cock slowly vanish into Katara's dripping core.

Mentally shaking the feeling away, Zuko stood between their spread legs and looked down at Katara's parted mouth as she gasped and whimpered, no doubt adjusting to Jet's cock moving in and out of her.

Zuko grazed her lips, which made her open her eyes to look at him. "Are you ready?"

Instead of verbally answering, she simply closed the small distance between them and took his cock into her mouth. Zuko groaned, for he was always a fan of her blowjobs, yet the addition of Jet being there and being a part of this made it so much more. Finally, they were all connected in the most intimate of ways.

Back and forth Katara's mouth went on Zuko's cock, licking and sucking in the way she knew he loved, tightening her lips at the base then releasing them just a little on the way up before gripping his head tightly into her mouth, swaying her tongue in tantalizing circles. After a while, she added her hand to jerk him at the base, moving it up and down while going to town on the head of his cock.

Zuko tangled a hand into her long hair, throwing his head back to let out puffs of smoke, already on the edge from everything leading up to that moment.

Jet kept an even pace from behind, his hands locked on her hips, moving her back and forth, to and fro on his dick, pushing his hips upwards to go even deeper, his orgasm just around the corner.

"Shit, I'm so close, baby," he grunted out, slamming up and down inside Katara, not being able to go at a regular pace anymore, his movements becoming a tad erratic as he felt her walls squeeze his cock tightly. Pretty soon he was coming, yelling out as he emptied his hot release inside her.

Katara moaned around Zuko's cock, feeling Jet pump a few more times before gently gliding his spent cock out of her, already starting to feel their combined releases oozing warmly onto her thighs.

Zuko pulled out of her mouth, wanting badly to finish elsewhere, so he quickly grasped Katara by the arms and moved her on the empty side of the bed, lying her on back before plunging into her overly slick entrance, spreading her legs wide. They both groaned loudly at being joined, Zuko more so as he felt so much wetness due to Jet's come coating his dick, Zuko mentally relishing in the feel of that and of how tight Katara seemed to be despite her and Jet's coupling. After a moment, Zuko's seed joined Jet's and it all mixed and mingled inside Katara, who clawed at his back, coming along with him.

Zuko rolled onto the last bit of the bed, catching his breath; Katara likewise while pushing her sweaty hair off her forehead.

Jet, however, was propped up on one elbow, watching them, his hand lazily rubbing his cock.

"Who's up for round two?"

.

.

A/N: Chapter title credits goes to Mikalia's "So In Love with Two."


End file.
